My Sailor Moon / Pokémon Crossover
by Tiffany1
Summary: My first fic. ::Grins:: My first fic with the most self-describing name in the universe, also the most boring name, but hey, it was all I could think of! Note: I wrote this BEFORE I realized Sailor saturn was really evil, so don't blame me! As always, R/R


Sailor Moon / Pokémon Crossover  
  
  
"No! Left left! Right! NO GO UP!" Serena wailed as Tiffany beat   
her at a racing game.  
"Not my fault I can drive so fast." Tiffany said. Tiffany was 14,   
had black hair, and went to Amy and Serena's school. Her hair   
usually was pulled back into a loose bun (A meatball as everybody   
else called it) with most of her hair coming down over her face.   
She had sparkling blue eyes.  
"Isn't there a better way for you to have fun?" Amy asked.  
"Fun to Amy is spending the night memorizing the encyclopedia."   
Serena muttered under her breath to Mina. Mina giggled.  
"Not really." Tiffany said.  
Amy was about to respond when a deafening boom racked the air.  
"What was that?" Lita asked.  
"I don't know." Raye responded.  
Luna wormed her way out of Serena's bag and spoke to them.  
"Go out there and transform!" she commanded.  
"In broad daylight?" Serena said, puzzled.  
"JUST DO IT!!" Luna yelled.  
"Moon Prism Power!" Serena cried.  
Then each of the sailors transformed.  
They hurried out of the arcade to find the whole street cracked.   
Huge cracks that extended to the sewers below. This path   
continued for some distance.  
"Follow the cracked brick road?" Tiffany suggested.  
"Right!" they said and hurried off to follow the path.  
Five blocks later, each clutching a stitch in their side, they found   
the problem, and an odd one it was.  
A giant pile of rocks was looming over the town, and a man was   
upon it.  
"How could a pile of rocks do this?" Amy asked, almost fearful.  
"I-I don't know." Luna said shocked.  
"Whatever it is we'd better do something." Artemis said.  
"Mercury Aqua Illusion!" Amy cried, sending a tidal wave's worth   
of water towards the rocks. It had no effect. Then the pile of   
rocks turned to glare at them with large beady eyes. The man   
atop it looked ready to burst with laughter and also unimpressed   
at the same time.  
"Saturn Ring Fury!" Tiffany cried out, sending razor sharp rings   
at the beast. They shattered.  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Mina cried. A moon shaped beam   
hit the thing and left a small dent.  
"Mars Fireball Ignite!" Raye cried. A large jet of fire shot out.   
The rocks were unharmed while the man on it was badly scorched.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Lita cried. A disk of thunder   
advanced steadily towards the creature. When it hit, the thing   
seemed only tickled.  
Everyone turned to stare at Serena.  
"Moon...Scepter...ELIMINATION!" Serena yelled. A blast of pink   
light came out, with absolutely NO EFFECT AT ALL.  
"Wah! It's supposed to work every time!" Serena wailed.  
Just then Rini popped up, her Luna P-Ball floating behind her.  
"Hi guys! What's that?" Rini said happily, obviously not noticing   
the wreckage around her.  
"We don't know." Amy said.  
"My databases don't have any information on this creature." Luna   
P-Ball said.  
"And uh we need help!" Serena howled.  
"Kitty Magic!" Rini cried, using the Summoning function on her P-  
Ball. But her aim wasn't that accurate in this field.  
"WOAH!" Tiffany cried as the Luna P-Ball ray hit her.  
"Give me advance warning next time, okay?" she said shakily.  
No one was any help. But they knew what was coming. They were   
right. A rich red rose with a very sharp tip shot out of nowhere,   
and there on the nearest telephone pole, stood Tuxedo Mask.  
"It's Tuxedo Mask!" Serena said dreamily.  
"If your path of destruction leads this far, you'll get yourself into   
a pit of darkness. Stop now and you'll-" Tuxedo Mask said, but   
was rudely interrupted.  
"I don't have time for your morals, buddy. Go preach somewhere   
else." he snorted. This was the first time they got a good look at   
his face. He had wavy blond hair, wearing a white T-shirt and   
jeans. He then held up something that looked suspiciously like…  
"IT'S A BOMB!" Artemis yelled.  
"Finish him, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
"Take this and say 'Moon Elimination'." Luna said, giving Serena a   
pink baton thing.  
"Mooooon...ELIMINATION!" Serena cried. A bolt of white light   
flashed out towards the creature, totally unaffected, again.  
Just then the bomb glowed brilliant white.  
"Uh-oh..." Tuxedo Mask muttered.  
BOOM  
The bomb went, and with it, a huge gust of wind. Tiffany was   
light, so she was blown off her feet into the sky.  
"NO!" Luna cried.  
Tuxedo Mask jumped around from building to building, in an   
attempt to catch her. But it was to no avail. Then, the most   
extraordinary thing happened. A blinding white void appeared in   
the sky, and Tiffany, the man, and the creature were sucked into   
it. Just before she went in, Tiffany managed to get a rope around   
a lamp post, and de-transformed.  
"HELP!" she screamed. Tuxedo Mask leapt for the rope caught it   
and tried to tug her back to ground. But the force was so strong...  
The rope snapped.  
"NO!" she screamed. That was the last thing they heard before   
the void closed with a faint pop.  
"Lu-L-Lun-Luna-what-what happened?" Serena said, her   
voice shaky.  
Tuxedo Mask, Serena, and the scouts de-transformed and   
clustered around Luna too.  
Luna took a deep sigh.  
"Come with me and I'll tell you."  
  
"AAARRRGH!" Tiffany yelled. She now was approximately 50   
feet in the air, plummeting down to the ground at the speed of a   
bullet. Just then, a large orange dragon thing with blue wings   
sped by her, spinning her around. It was around noon here.  
"Watch where you're going!" Tiffany yelled to the dragon. It   
ignored her.  
She finally landed on a roof, and with her experience of Sailor   
Scout training, jumped up and did a mid-air back flip to the   
ground. She had landed in front of a large, peculiar building, with   
a large picture of a red and white tennis ball on it. There also was   
wording under it. One was 'league', she knew that much, the other,   
'Indigo', but the other one really wasn't a word at all.  
"Po-ké-mon." Tiffany sounded out the word, and it sounded   
strange. Perhaps she had been knocked silly by her fall. She read   
the sign.  
"Indigo Pokémon League." she said slowly. She didn't know where   
she was, how she would get back home, why she was here and   
what 'Pokémon' was.  
Just then, a door to the far left of her opened, and a man   
stepped out. He was wearing a pitch black cape, a black shirt and   
tan pants and coats.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
Tiffany muttered her name, then asked the inevitable.  
"What's Pokémon?"  
The man was struck by a sudden surge of understanding.  
"Come with me." he said gruffly.  
  
"What happened, Luna?" Darien asked in his apartment. It was   
nightfall.  
Luna took a deep sigh.  
"Tiffany was sucked into that void." she said.  
"We KNOW that." Lita muttered.  
"Let me finish! That void leads to another anime." Luna said.  
"You mean there are other places like ours?" Mina asked.  
"Yes. But we don't know which one she was sent to." Luna said.  
"I'll use my supercomputer. It has a homing signal for all the   
scouts." Amy said. She punched in 'page', the punched in 'Saturn'.  
"She not here. Or here, or here." Amy said in astonishment.  
"I've checked the three most obvious places, and she's not there."   
Amy said.  
"Then check the most UN obvious places." Darien suggested.  
Amy did so. After many failed attempts, a small beeping dot   
appeared on screen.  
"There she is!" Raye cried out. None of the Scouts, Rini OR   
Darien knew where this place was. Lita tried to read the top   
word.  
"Po-Po-Pok-Pok-What kind of an e is that? Poké-Mon." Lita   
finally managed to get out.  
"Where is that?" Rini asked.  
"That's the farthest place away from here." Artemis noted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
